


Existentialism on Prom Night

by OneKast



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Prom, Useless Lesbians, lunaven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneKast/pseuds/OneKast
Summary: Raven has a sudden breakup on prom night. She decides to not go but someone shows up to help her.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Luna & Raven Reyes, Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes & Jacapo Sinclair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Existentialism on Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second chapter to this? Maybe. Maybe not. But I had this idea so I had to do it.

Raven flopped onto her bed, the eyeliner running down her face. She kicked her heels off and laid sprawled on her bed. All dolled up and ready to go for prom...now there was nowhere to go. 

She picked up her phone once more, staring at the text on the screen. She kept trying to convince herself it wasn’t real, but the more she looked, the more real it was. 

_ Raven, I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore. It’s not you. It’s me. I hope you understand. -Finn _

She felt the tears swell in her eyes once more as she opened her friends group chat. Clarke, Lexa, Murphy, Emori, Octavia, Lincoln and Luna. 

The group chat was made specifically for tonight, prom night, to coordinate all the details. The only reason Finn wasn’t there was because he was a freshman in college and Clarke felt uncomfortable adding him. 

She typed out a message to the group. 

_ Guys, something came up. I can’t be there tonight. Don’t bother picking me up okay? Have fun tonight and send me pictures. -Raven  _

She sent the message and placed her phone down waiting for a reply. Raven wiped the tears from her eyes and began to get changed out of her dress. Just then a ring echoed from her phone, she picked it up and read the message. 

_ Raven are you okay? What happened? -Emori _

Another notification. 

_ Can you tell us what happened? We won’t push but I want to know how we can help. -Clarke _

And another notification. 

_ Please at least tell us that you’re okay… -Murphy _

Raven decided that was enough of that. She left the group chat, turned her phone on silent and then shut it off entirely. She collapsed to the ground, back against her bed and cried. Hugging her knees to her chest she just cried as hard as she could. 

After a few minutes of letting her tears flow she heard a knock on her door and then a voice. “Raven? Are you alright in there?” 

Raven wiped her eyes once more, throwing on her pajamas before walking to her door, opening it. There stood Sinclair, her foster father. Raven hugged him tightly and he hugged her back immediately rubbing circles on her back. 

“It’s alright” He cooed in a soft whisper into the latina’s ear over and over. Raven tried to cry more in the comfort of Sinclair’s arms but no tears would form. 

Sinclair was the one to pull back from the hug, keeping his hands wrapped around Raven’s shoulders. “I’ll make you some chicken soup alright? And I’ll get you some brownies too. Sound good?”

Raven sniffled, although the tears wouldn’t form her nose was still running like crazy. Sinclair gave the teenager a soft smile and she couldn’t help but smile back. He rubbed her cheek, wiping some excess eyeliner off of her face. 

“Get cleaned up okay? I’ll start on the food.” He smiled once more before letting go of Raven’s arms leaving her in her room. Alone once more but calmer this time than she was earlier. 

* * *

Raven decided to shower, she wrapped her hair in a towel before putting on clean pajamas this time. She made her way down the stairs and into the dining room. She expected to see Sinclair sitting at the table but instead she heard clanging in the kitchen and saw a figure with long flowing hair sitting at the head of the table. 

The head whipped around and Raven finally knew who it was. 

“Luna?” Raven practically breathed out her classmate's name. The brunette was in a state of shock seeing her here. She looked down at her clothing. Of course it would be Luna who saw her when she still looked like a slob. 

Luna stood up from the seat and ran straight toward Raven, embracing her right away. She let out a long sigh in Raven’s arm and the latina couldn’t help but smile in response. She hugged Luna back and rested her face in Luna’s collarbone. 

Luna’s getup was fancy. Fancier than Raven was expecting, even for prom. She was wearing a light blue button up blouse with a white corset over it. Her pants were dress pants, black like normal, and her shoes were white zip up boots with a little bit of a heel. But somehow, Raven could still rest her head on the girl's shoulder. 

Raven pulled away this time, getting a good look at Luna’s face now. Black winged eyeliner with dark blue eyeshadow. She had a aqua color gem at the outer corner of each of her eyes and her lipstick was a blood red color. Raven had never seen Luna’s face so dolled up before, it was different but a different that she liked to see. 

Just then Raven remembered the towel that was still wrapped on her head. She scrambled to take it off, throwing it over her shoulder. Luna couldn’t help but snicker at the sudden embarrassment from the girl. 

“What…” Raven sighed, trying to keep herself from crying. It wasn’t Luna’s presence that made her want to cry, but instead it was the thought of prom and seeing Luna all ready to go, that was what hurt. “What are you doing here?” Raven finished. 

Luna pushed a loose curl behind her ear before answering. “Well, you bailed on us. Like an hour before we were all supposed to leave. And...you never do that Reyes.” Luna stated. 

“It's true! You’re not good at hiding things!” Sinclair called from the kitchen, his voice was in his teasing tone. Raven shot a look of annoyance to the kitchen even though she knew he couldn’t see it. She then turned her head back to Luna, locking eyes with her once more. 

Raven rubbed the back of her neck nervously, trying to come up with a response that would get Luna off her back. Until she saw Luna’s facial expression. Pure concern. Raven sighed,  _ I guess the truth will have to do,  _ she thought. 

“Finn… well. Finn dumped me…” She mumbled. Luna’s face went from concern to anger faster than a cheetah trying to catch a wild gazelle for dinner. Raven bit her lower lip, dreading a response. 

“I swear that little shit…” Luna grit her teeth as she spoke. Raven reached forward, resting a hand on Luna’s shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. To Raven’s surprise that worked, Luna steadied her rapid breathing before pulling the girl into a hug once more. 

“I’m so sorry Reyes…” She held Raven close. Raven cried again, she thought she had used up all her tears but apparently she still had more to spare. 

Luna tried her best to comfort the girl, the two of them had been each other's support for years now. Ever since freshman year. Luna had been Raven’s rock and Raven was Luna’s. She whispered soothing and meditating remarks into the brunette’s ears and Raven’s breathing started to slow along with her tears. 

It was at that moment the two girls heard the table being set. They pulled away from their hug and Sinclair only laughed. 

“Don’t let me ruin your beautiful moment.” He joked, waving the two of them off. “Please continue. But whenever you’re done. Foods ready.” Sinclair laughed as he made his way back into the kitchen. 

Raven wiped her eyes. “Sorry, didn’t mean to break down on you like that.” 

Luna only shook her head in response. “Don’t apologize. Did that make you feel better?” She questioned. 

Raven nodded in response, eyeing the wet patch on Luna’s shoulder. She reached out to grab it. “Oh Luna, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to ruin your outfit.” Raven stuttered over her words. 

Shaking her head once more Luna grabbed one of Raven’s hands in hers. “Anything I can do to help you is worth it.” She gave her friend a small smile, Raven couldn’t help but blush at her actions. The two of them stood there for a few seconds, hands still intertwined. 

Until Raven coughed a bit, letting go of Luna’s hand, making her way over to the table. Gesturing that Luna followed as well, the two sat down and ate. 

* * *

Luna checked the time on her phone, 8:08pm. “Shit” She muttered before standing up from the table. “Thank you for dinner Mr. Sinclair. But I must get going now. Clarke will start to obsessively call me.” She laughed a bit at the end of her sentence. 

“No need to thank me, Luna. I’m glad you enjoyed the food.” Sinclair turned to see Raven hanging her head down, poking at her food. He scoffed a bit and stood up as well. “I’ll give you two some space.” Sinclair whispered, giving Raven a kiss on the head before making his way into his office. 

Luna sat back down in the chair, reaching for Raven’s hand from across the table. Their fingers interlaced once more, Raven shaking her head. 

“I want to go Luna, I do. But I don’t want to be thinking about him the whole night…” Her voice sounded like it was about to break. Luna leaned over the table, resting a hand on the girl's cheek. 

She ran her thumb over Raven’s cheek in a soothing motion. “Can’t you… go with me instead?” Luna boldly asked. Raven’s head shot up, eyes locking with Luna’s once more. 

The blush on her face was so apparent you could notice it from miles away. Suddenly tears came to her eyes once more, but not sad ones with time. 

Luna’s face filled with panic. “You don’t have to, I didn’t mean to, I’m sor-” Luna’s sentence was cut short when Raven’s lips crashed onto hers. 

The two of them in an uncomfortable position leaning over the table, kissing. But in the moment, neither of them seemed to care that the table edge was pushing against their stomachs. Raven pulled back to see a huge grin on Luna’s face. 

“Is that a yes then?” Luna questioned. 

Raven couldn’t help but laugh as she nodded her head. “Yes. Yes Luna. I would love to be your date to prom.”

Now it was Luna who was blushing. Raven got up from her seat, dashing upstairs to get changed. She knew Luna wouldn’t care how she looked but she still wanted to try her best to look as presentable as possible. 

* * *

Raven came down the stairs, Luna and Sinclair were standing at the bottom. Both of them had these stupid grins on their faces, Sinclair was taking pictures on his phone and Raven felt herself smiling brighter than before. 

Raven had her hair pulled back, minimal makeup but bright gold eyeshadow. Black high heels with black tights underneath her light purple dress. The dress was shorter in the front and longer in the back. 

The latina could practically see the hearts in Luna’s pupils as she made her way down the staircase. Luna pulled the cliche move, holding out her hand for Raven. Raven took her hand in hers and finished making her way down. 

“Give me a big smile.” Sinclair exclaimed before snapping what seemed like 30 pictures of the two girls. 

“Sinclair? Can we go? We’re already late…” Raven groaned. 

“Oh yes, of course! Sorry baby.” He laughed as he pulled Raven close. “Have fun you two.” He finished, waving them off. 

Luna helped Raven into the passenger seat before getting into the driver's seat and starting the car. 

“Ready to make some highschool memories?” Luna questioned as she put her hand on the wheel. Raven smiled once more before leaning over, kissing Luna on the lips once more. 

“Yeah… let’s do this” Raven whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like this? If you’re reading my Clexa AU I willbe updating that on the weekends from now on. All mistakes are mine in this. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
